1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle handle switch, which is fixed to a handlebar of a vehicle together with a handle grip, and which includes a plural operation elements provided on a case configured to operate plural electrical components of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle handle switch having a plural operation elements mounted on a case attached to a handlebar of a vehicle so as to facilitate improved operability for a rider of the vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known handle switch attached to a handlebar of a motorcycle. For example, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-46677 discloses a handle switch including a larger number of switches attached to a handlebar of a motorcycle.
In the handle switch including a large number of switches, the switches are disposed at positions remote from the handle grip. Therefore, it is desired to improve the handle switch so that a rider can easily carry out operation to plural switches while grasping the handle grip.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described background circumstances, and it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a vehicle handle switch allowing improvement in the operability for the rider.